Trunks's Passionate Hate
by chibigoku
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up!* Find out how nine-year-old Trunks deals with his worst enemy--school.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** For some inexplicable reason, I don't own DB/Z/GT (meaning all the characters and DB/Z/GT-ness are the property of Akira Toriyama). Okay, now you can read the fanfic without being tempted to sue or anything. ^_^' 

* * *

**

Trunk's Passionate Hate

**

Trunks woke up to the annoying chirping of a robin. He groped for the clock to find that it was 6:55 a.m. _Alright, five whole minutes left._ Having produced that excellent thought, Trunk's head promptly fell back into the pillow. 

"TRUNKS!!! GET UP, YOU'RE LATE!" the unmistakable yell of the young boy's mother pierced remorselessly through the entire mansion. It was times like this that Trunks cursed the sensativity of his Saiyan ears. 

Groggily, the nine-year-old boy with lavender hair made the daily journey to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Trunks was well washed, fully dressed--and back in bed. Two more minutes later, a woman with bluish hair was stomping up the stairs. What took place soon afterwards remain unwritten for fear this actually-not-that-evil mother would mistakenly be accused of child abuse. Thus began another day for our lovable Trunks. 

"Hey Trunks." The cheerful face of Goten smiled at a sullen Trunks. Goten received an annoyed expression in reply. No surprise there; Trunks rarely showed signs of joy in the morning. 

"Goten, have you ever thought how unfair it is for us to be forced into schools? I mean, our fathers saved the world, for crying out loud! How the heck are we suppose to become the next heros if all we do is sleep in class?" It was an old habit of Trunks to began speeches very much like this while walking to school. Time had taught Goten that Trunks wasn't really expecting an answer to this question. A nod was sufficient. Trunks continued to preach the uselessness of school attendence to his best friend. 

Soon, the school building was casting a formidable shadow over the two boys. How dare that building show such contempt--Trunks wasn't even done with his speech yet! The passion of hate toward this relentless building grew in the young boy's heart. Trunks felt no remorse for the punishment he planned on inflicting to the teachers within. In his opinion, adults who descended as low as agreeing to this whole "school thing" for money deserved infinite discipline. 

* * *

Exactly what kind of "punishment" is Trunks planning for the unsuspecting teachers? The revelation should be in the next chapter. 

Please review! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**

Trunks's Passionate Hate

** **Chapter 2**

"Well, here we are, Trunks," Goten meekly reminded Trunks of the undeniable fact. "I guess we should be heading to class now." 

"Goten, wait," Trunks ordered his friend. The obedient Goten paused. 

"Yeah, Trunks?" 

"Remember the vow we took a week ago? About dedicating our imprisoned young lives to perfecting the art of torturing our teachers?" 

Trunks ignored Goten's blank look. 

"Well, I got an idea last night. Really simple, actually, but it'll yield satisfactory results. Our first victim will be...Mrs. Parkinson" 

A malicious grin invaded Trunks's face. Goten did not blame him in the least. Mrs. Parkinson was not only their homeroom teacher (why is it that all homeroom teachers have that disgustingly stale coffee breath?)--she was also a beast. Perhaps this horrifying combination wouldn't have been so ghastly if she hadn't been so hideous. A thousand pities on Earth if a beastlier woman existed! Mrs. Parkinson was a woman of immense proportions. The entire student body (and perhaps the staff as well) had an unwavering faith that her massive size was the sole reason she only sat on her own chair made of solid steel. Many felt great sympathy toward the chair. 

"What are you gonna do, Trunks?" Goten asked gleefully. Even Trunks's pure hearted friend found Mrs. Parkinson impossible to like. Frankly, he abhorred that creature. 

"We're going to help our dear teacher lose some weight. She won't be able to sit for a long time after we're done with her. We'll use our energy balls and heat that chair up right before class starts," Trunks laughed. 

Goten's eyes widened. So brilliant, yet so simple! His respect for his friend increased. Suddenly, a troubling thought entered his head. 

"But we're not supposed to show our powers in public. And what if she gets a really bad burn. We'll be in big trouble." Goten flinched at the thought of Chi Chi hearing about this. His survival instincts prohibited such a dangerous risk. 

"Aw, come on, Goten. No one will see us. The classroom's empty until the second before the bell rings. No one knows our powers, so they won't know it was us. Come on, we only have five minutes left until the bell rings." Without waiting for a reply, Trunks dashed to their classroom. Goten hesitated for a while, told his survival instincts to shut up, and followed. 

The classroom was indeed empty. Quickly, both Saiyans formed ki balls in their hands and held it close to the steel chair. In only a few seconds, the chair became what Trunks referred to as a "butt-burner." Soon, the bell rang, and the students took their seats, continuing the silly chatterings they had started outside. All voices died immediately as Mrs. Parkinson entered the room. 

The large woman scrutinized the class closely, hoping to catch at least one student talking after the bell. She grunted disappointedly. _No matter_, she thought. _I'll catch some later today_. 

Poor Mrs. Parkinson had barely formed these words in her mind before she realized pain of incredible extent burning in her lower area. The class watched in awe as they saw the such an enormous woman jump so high. _Incredible_. Trunks and Goten were already on the floor rolling with uncontrollable mirth. As soon as Mrs. Parkinson ran out of the classroom in search of water, the rest of the class joined the laughter. Torment Number One had succeeded admirably. 

* * *

I almost feel sorry for Mrs. Parkinson...almost. ;D Who will be the next teacher unfortunate enough to have Trunks in his/her class? Find out on the next chapter! 

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really encouraged me to continue. Did you like this chapter? Please let me know in your reviews! 


End file.
